lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Carlton Cuse
| Place=Mexico City, Distrito Federal, Mexico | Jobs=Executive producer Writer Co-host of podcast | Imdb=0193681 }} Carlton Cuse is a writer and executive producer on Lost. Early in Season 1, when co-creator and executive producer J.J. Abrams was busy producing and directing Mission: Impossible III, co-creator Damon Lindelof felt uneasy with the sudden burden of being responsible for the show alone, considered quitting.http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-09-28-lost-boys_x.htm Carlton Cuse, who had previously worked with Lindelof on Nash Bridges http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/930/930680p1.html, talked Lindelof out of quitting http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-09-28-lost-boys_x.htm and eventually joined Lost as another executive producer for the season 1 episode .http://lost-media.com/2008/11/16/more-infos-about-the-screenwriting-expo/ Together with Lindelof, he mapped out the overarching mythology and the future direction of the show beyond the initial 12 episodes originally planned by Abrams and Lindelof.http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/930/930680p1.html The WGA states him as the show runner on Lost (i.e., he oversees budgets, script assignments, characters' story arcs, etc.). Cuse is based at the Los Angeles offices of Grass Skirt Productions, although he frequently travels to Hawaii to be with the film crew on set. Cuse also co-hosts the Official Lost podcast with Damon Lindelof. __TOC__ Work on Lost Cuse has co-written the following episodes of Lost: Cuse also wrote the mobisodes and . He and Damon Lindelof have also provided narration for four clip shows: , , , and . Background *Cuse created Nash Bridges and Martial Law *Worked on The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. ** The primary story arc of The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. involved time travel and centered around a mysterious object called "the Orb" that was sent from the future to help mankind. * His production company Carlton Cuse Productions, produced the shows he created. *Is an alumnus of The Putney School in southern Vermont. Awards * Emmy Awards: ** Won for "Outstanding Drama Series", for Lost (2005) ** Nominated for "Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series" (with Damon Lindelof) for (2006) ** Nominated for "Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series" (with Damon Lindelof) for (2007) ** Nominated for "Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series" (with Damon Lindelof) for (2009) *'Jules Verne' award during the Festival Jules Verne in Paris (April 2009) Trivia *Cuse was rumored to have been the voice of "Previously on Lost" before it was revealed that the voice is actually that of Lloyd Braun. Braun confirmed himself that it is his voice in February 2010 http://nymag.com/daily/entertainment/2010/02/lloyd_braun_interview_lost_voi.html and Cuse and fellow producer Damon Lindelof also confirmed it is Braun's voice in the DVD commentary for . Script coordinator Gregg Nations had previously claimed that it was Cuse. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=54652 *Cuse was the offscreen voice for the lottery show in that said "That's right, Mary Jo, because this is the 16th week without a winner," according to the April 30, 2007 Lost Podcast. *Cuse provided the voice for the Hanso Foundation commercial, as hinted in the May 4, 2007 podcast. *Cuse is rumored to be the voice of Jacob that said "help me" in . *Cuse voices the off-screen newsperson on "Action 8 News" describing the car crash following Jack's suicide attempt. *Cuse is a graduate of Harvard University http://www.thecrimson.com/article.aspx?ref=513682 *Cuse appears on the DVD extra "Lost in a Day" on the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD). *Cuse appeared on the May 6, 2005 20/20 "Lost Special" (S26 E1396). *At Comic-Con 2008 ,Cuse was asked which episode he loved the most out of all Lost episodes co-written by him. His answer was "The Constant". *Cuse and fellow executive producer Lindelof made Time magazine's 2010 list of the 100 most influential people in the world, listed at number eleven in the artists category. http://www.time.com/time/specials/packages/completelist/0,29569,1984685,00.html Media appearances Print *New York Times - September 12, 2008 - The beat goes on: A night out with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Miscellaneous *September 30, 2006 - Sunset on the Beach *January 13, 2007 - Academy of Television Arts & Sciences * 2005-2009 - Comic Con *November 19, 2008 - Meltdown *October 17, 2009 - Hawaii International Film Festival *May 13, 2010 - Lost Live See also * There is an interview with Damon Lindelof and Cuse at TV Guide (November 8, 2006) External links *ABC Medianet biography *@CarltonCuse on Twitter de:Carlton Cuse en:Carlton Cuse es:Carlton Cuse fr:Carlton Cuse it:Carlton Cuse pl:Carlton Cuse pt:Carlton Cuse ru:Карлтон Кьюз